


Who Needs Work

by Kartt



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Princess is used a lot, face fucking, theres some plot I guess, this started out with an endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loses his contacts down the drain and has to wear his glasses, James likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Work

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I'd write sin eventually :D  
> This is my first time writing it so feedback, as always, is welcomed with open arms.

"SHIT!"

James started awake. "What's the matter Princess?" He gets out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floor.

"I dropped my contact down the drain..." Comes a reply from the bathroom.

James chuckles and proceeds towards where his fiancé is. "You don't have anymore?" He asks leaning against the doorframe.

"No..those were my last ones." Thomas turns to his fiancé , eyes squinting.

James always found the moments before Thomas put on his glasses, or put in his contacts, adorable. The way his face would scrunch up and his little squinty eyes. James wraps his arms around Thomas' waist. "Do you want me to go and get your glasses?" James rests his chin on his fiancé's chest.

Thomas sighs. "Yeah, please?" 

James smiles. "Alright give me one second Princess." He lets go of Thomas and walks to their nightstand. He rummages through the drawer, until he finally finds the black glasses case. He takes the glasses out of the case. They're square, black, with a thicker frame on top the top edges having a slight wing to them. James doesn't understand why Thomas doesn't like wearing them, he finds that they look very attractive on his fiancé's face. 

He brings the glasses into the bathroom. "Alright get down here." 

Thomas bends down. James kisses him on the nose before placing the glasses on Thomas' face. "There we go." James smiles as Thomas straightens up, sighs, and fixes the way the glasses sit on his face. "Thank you."

"Are you going to work? On a Saturday?" James wraps his arms around Thomas' waist, letting his hands rest on his fiancé's backside, feeling the 'Princess' written there.

Thomas swallows thickly, face heating. "Uh well I received an Email from Washington last night that he needs-" James had started moving his fingers across the word written on his shorts, causing Thomas to choke on his words.

James chuckles low in his throat. "What was it that he needs Princess?"

Thomas takes a deep breath. "He needs me to finish up a report for him." James is suddenly gone from his body, now walking out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom.

"You should finish getting ready then." He calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room, most likely going to start breakfast.

Thomas huffs and walks to the closet to pull out his clothes. He feels both masculine and feminine today, so he pulls out a pair of slacks and a white blouse, along with a deep green skinny tie.

Nodding at his outfit choice, he begins to dress, grumbling all the while about his fiancé and how much James enjoys messing with him.

Once he finished dressing, he started down the stairs, not forgetting to grab his Louboutins on the way down. 

As he runs down the stairs, Thomas' glasses slip down his face, little by little. He huffs, forgetting he had them on, and pushes them back up his nose.

He walks into the kitchen to see his fiancé, pants slung low on his hips, humming and swaying to a song only he can hear. Thomas is suddenly overwhelmed with love for this man, the man he's going to marry. He rushes up behind James and hugs him from behind, burying his head in the crook of his fiancé's neck.

James, feeling worried at the sudden show of affection from Thomas turned the stove off and stopped what he was doing. "Thomas what the matter? Are you alright?" Thomas mumbled something into his neck. "What was that?"

Thomas picks his head up, "Nothing's wrong Darlin', I just love you." 

James smiles at his fiancé, running his hands through Thomas' hair, he pulls him in for a soft kiss. When they break, James leaves his hands in Thomas' hair, resting their foreheads together. James hums in realization. 

"What?" Thomas leaned into James' hands.

"You should put your hair up today." 

Thomas laughs "No way! I'm already wearing glasses" he moved his head in a way that made said glasses fall a little further down his nose "how much more embarrassment do you need?" 

James frowned. "I don't know what you mean by embarrassment." He pushes Thomas' glasses up with a finger. "I think you look wonderful in these glasses, and I can see your face better with your hair up." He uses both hands to push Thomas' hair away from his face and plants a kiss on his nose.

Thomas huffs. "No James."

"Come on Princess please? Let me see your pretty face." James lets one hand trail down to grope Thomas's ass, while the other stayed in his hair.

Thomas' breath hitched. "James..." The man hummed in response, moving to place kisses across his lovers jaw and down his neck. "I have to go to work James."

James sighs agains Thomas' neck, gives it a quick nip that earns him a small noise from Thomas, and straitens himself. 

"Can't you call in sick? I want you to myself today Princess." He rubs his hands against Thomas' chest. 

"I told Washington that I would be in to help."

"Hmmm...email him. Let him know you're sick, but you'll work from home. Come on Princess I know you would rather stay home today." He kisses Thomas right under his scruff causing a muffled groan.

"Okay yeah alright. I need my laptop." 

"Alright go have a seat on the couch and I'll go get it." James swats Thomas on the ass on his way up the stairs.

James rushes up the stairs and into their shared room, finding the laptop on the work desk. As he was leaving the room, he notices a hair tie also on the desk, he smiles and grabs it as well.

He runs down the stairs and hands the laptop to Thomas. "Here you are love." James settles himself behind Thomas as he starts the email.

"Thank you."

James smiles, gathering Thomas' hair in his hands and ties it up. He kisses the back of Thomas' neck "You're welcome"

Thomas sighs about his hair, but continues typing. His breath hitches as he feels James' lips against his neck. He feels James' teeth worry a spot at the base of his neck, then a tongue soothing it. He lets out a small whimper.

His fingers stutter every time he feels James' mouth on his neck. Breath coming out quicker and quicker. 

He quickly finished typing, not caring to check for mistakes before sending it. He turns so he's straddling James, breathing heavily. 

"James" his voice come out broken. 

James' smile is wicked. "Yes Princess?" His hand traveling to grasp Thomas' ass.

Thomas lets his head fall onto James' shoulder, as he lets out a whimper. "Please."

"Shhh come on love lets see if we can take this to bed." Thomas quickly scrambles off of James, takes his hand and tugs him rewards the stairs.

James lets out a laugh "Eager are we?"  
Thomas shoots him a glare over his shoulder as he ascends the stairs. 

Once they reach their room, James pushes Thomas against the wall and kisses him, hard and rough. He pushes he leg between Thomas' at the same time he licked his way into Thomas' mouth, eliciting a moan muffled by James' mouth.

They pull apart, needing to breath. James stares up at Thomas, lips red and swollen tongue darting out to wet them, color high on his cheekbones, eyes blown wide, bruises littering his collar. He is the perfect picture of lust. James groans and pushes Thomas towards the bed.

Thomas' knees catch on the edge of the bed causing him to fall back. James waisted no time crawling up the bed to place kisses all along Thomas' face, jaw, neck, and collar. 

Thomas can feel James' hardness against his thigh. He presses up, causing James to let out a groan. James' breath speeds as he places his hands on the sides of Thomas' face and grinds down on his thigh.

"Oh Princess you're so good, so beautiful."  
He pushes the stray hairs that came out of the tie back.

Thomas preens at the praise, wanting nothing more then to be good for James. "Please. Please let me be good for you..." James chuckles and places his forehead against Thomas'.

"Shh shh Princess. You're already being so good for me." James brings his head down to suck a mark on that sensitive spot on Thomas' neck, right under his scruff.

Thomas wines high in his throat as he scrapes his nails down James' back. "Please! Clothes off!" He tries his best to unbutton his blouse, but his hands are too shaky. He feels James move his hands down to the first button, having it, and the rest of them, done in seconds.

"Come on Princess, up." Thomas does as he's told, and sits up enough to get his shirt off. "Good girl." Thomas lets out a low moan at that.

James' hands are back to exploring Thomas' body, stopping to pay close attention to the nipples, knowing the way it makes Thomas' breath hitch. James lets his hands wander down Thomas' stomach, watching the muscles strain and twitch, and stops just shy of his fiancé's clothed cock. Which causes a broken sound from Thomas, who sits up onto his forearms to see what's stopped James. 

Said man looks up at Thomas and smiles as if he wasn't teasing Thomas within an inch of his life. "Please Maddy?" Thomas lets his head fall back, knowing how much James loves the curve of his neck, even more so now that it's littered with bruises left by him. 

James growled low in his throat, undoing Thomas' slacks, and pulling them slowly down his legs, showing the lacy light purple boyshorts. He sees Thomas smile in victoriously in his peripherals. 

James notices a spot of wetness on Thomas' underwear. "Look at you Princess," his voice huskier "already getting wet for me." He traces Thomas' cock with a finger, causing the man to let out a whine and buck his hips.

James peels himself away from Thomas, who sat up straighter to see why the ministrations stopped. James held eye contact with Thomas as he slowly pulled down his pants, freeing his weeping cock.

James watched Thomas' eyes darken as they landed on his cock. He kicks off his pans and settles himself back over Thomas, lightly grinding their cocks together. Thomas leans in and slots their mouths together in a frenzy of teeth and tongue. 

James lets his hand slide under the waistband of Thomas' underwear, showily stroking his cock. He smiles, hearing Thomas' breathy moan. "Look at that Princess, your clit is so stiff under my fingers." James laughs low in his throat, as Thomas keens high in his throat and arches his back.

"James! James! Please please please!"

"What do you want Princess?" James speeds up his ministrations, slightly adding pressure. 

Thomas is thrashing against the sheets, hair coming out of its tie and splaying across the pillow, glasses askew, mouth hanging open.

Thomas whines "Anything!" He gasps "Anything just please!"

James mouths at the cloth covered cock before pulling down the underwear and throwing them across the room. 

Thomas' cock rests on his stomach, flushes a deep red at the head. James traces the underside lightly with a finger, causing Thomas' hips to buck.

"Look at that Princess," James kisses the head of his fiancé's cock "your little clit is so hard isn't it?" Thomas gasps.

 

"Yes!" He pants back arching off the bed.

James uses one hand to push Thomas back flat on the bed. "You need to stay still for this princess understand?" He waits for Thomas to nod. "Alright love," he licks a stripe up Thomas' cock "wait here for me."

James crawls off the bed, and walks into the bathroom. He curses himself for not having the lube in a closer place. He rushes to find it and get back to his fiancé. 

He tosses the lube onto the bed near Thomas' thighs, then climbs back into his previous position. 

"You did so well Princess, not moving while I was gone." He kisses Thomas' hip while he spreads the lube on his fingers, warming it. "You deserve a reward." He circles Thomas' hole with one slicked finger, causing the man underneath him to jerk. He smiles looking up at Thomas as he pushes a finger in, Thomas has his head thrown back, eyes wide starring at the ceiling, and his mouth wide letting out the most beautiful noises.

After a few minutes of one finger James hears Thomas whimper "More please.." 

James smiles agains Thomas' thigh "Alright Princes, relax." He waits for Thomas to do just that before he pushes in the second finger. He bites Thomas' thigh at the same time he hits his prostate, causing Thomas to release a strangled moan.

James adds in a third finger without having to be prompted by his fiancé, earning him a breathy moan. "Princess look at me," he waits for Thomas to do so "I want to see those pretty eyes."

James leans his head down enough to take Thomas into his mouth, causing Thomas' eyes to slip shut. James pulls off with a wet pop "Eyes open princess." Thomas forces his eyes open to look at James. He fixes the position of his fingers so he's hitting Thomas' prostate before taking Thomas' cock in his mouth again. 

With James' mouth occupied, the only sounds in the room are Thomas' panting, the squelching sounds of James' fingers in Thomas' ass, and the wet sound of his mouth on Thomas' cock.

James can tell that Thomas is close by the way he's clenching down James' fingers, and trying to fuck into James' mouth. So he hums around the cock, causing Thomas to let out a chocked sound as he comes, hips stuttering, down James' throat, he slowly pulls his fingers out.

James continues to lick and suck, until he felt Thomas wince with overstimulation. He then pulled off, crawling up the bed to pull Thomas into a kiss with what's left of his ponytail.

Thomas moaned, loving the way he could taste himself on James' tongue. He tries to grab at James' dick, but his arms are too tired to do anything more then just rest on James hips. James chuckles against his lips and pulls away. 

"What do you want Princess? I need you to tell me." He mouths at Thomas' throat.

"You please." 

James bites at Thomas' pulse point. "You have me love."

Thomas whines. "You didn't get to come. I want to make you feel good!" 

James chuckles "You do make me feel good Princess. See?" He grinds down onto Thomas' thigh for emphasis.

Thomas huffs getting frustrated "I want to make you feel good Darlin'."

James eyes widened in understanding "Is that right Princess? Hmm then why don't you?" 

Thomas uses all of the strength he can muster to flip them. He buries his face in James' neck, taking a deep breath. "Darlin you are too good to me. It my turn to make you feel good."

James sucks in a breath when he feels Thomas bite at his shoulder, he focuses on it until he's sure it will leave a mark, before moving farther down James' body. 

He looks up at James through his lashes once he reached his cock. He licks, almost hesitantly, at the slit tasting the precum there. He smiles when he hears James groan.

"Do you like that Darlin? You like my mouth?" He licks, broad tongue, from the base to the tip.

"Fuck! Yeah Princess your mouth is-" he cuts himself off with a groan as Thomas starts to take him in his mouth. 

Thomas feels James' fingers thread their way into his hair, tightening ever so slightly. Thomas starts bobbing his head farther and farther down James' cock, until he feels the head hit the back of his throat. 

It takes all James has not to buck deeper into Thomas' mouth, to take what he wants. Thomas apparently senses this, because he brings his hand up to James' and pushes. James moans, tightens his hands in Thomas' hair, and starts pushing and pulling Thomas' head at a steady rhythm.

It doesn't take too long for James to become close, with the feeling of Thomas deep-throating him and moaning around him. He pulls Thomas off by his hair.

"I want to come on your face Princess. Is that okay? Do you want that?" The only response he gets is an excited moan from Thomas. 

It only takes James a few strokes, before he's coming in stripes across Thomas' face, getting it on his lips and cheeks.

Thomas licks his lips and moans, loving the taste of James on his tongue. James pulls Thomas in for a soft kiss. 

"You did so well Princess, you were so good. Now relax, I'm going to get something to clean you up."

James returns with a warm damp face cloth, gently cleaning Thomas up. When he's done, he throws it across the room, and climbed into bed.

He pulls Thomas so that he's laying he's head on James' chest, and kisses his forehead. Thomas looks up at him smiling, eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

James chuckles, and pulls his fiancé's glasses off, and taking his hair down, placing both the glasses and the hair tie on the nightstand. 

"You still have that report for Washington Princess, don't forget." He gets a huff in response, as Thomas nuzzles he's head against James' chest and falls asleep.

James fallows soon after, with the thought of how happy he is, and how great his life has become.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hit me up on tumblr I'm huffle-puffle


End file.
